


The Light shines Darkest at night

by JohnDoe2134



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Tommy Oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe2134/pseuds/JohnDoe2134
Summary: He was so sure it was joke, until it wasn’t. The worst part is by the time he realized it wasn’t, it was too late, the world was doomed.A non linear look at how it all went down





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The expanded/altered version of my fic Assumptions. Again it will be non-linear with some slight changes also. Hope you enjoy!

No one thought it would end up this way. They were power rangers, destined to save the world, not bring it to ruin. As he watched pink & yellow sit on matching thrones, however, Jason knows this is his fault. He was naive, and didn’t want to listen to Zordon as he spoke of the growing darkness in both Trini & Kim’s heart. He was so sure it was a joke when Trini uttered those fateful words so long ago.

* * *

  _Jason slows up as he turns back to the ship, hearing voices in the “rec” area. The entire squad now knows that Trini & Kimberly, or Trimberly as Zach calls them, are prone to lose the world around them when they’re together. The last thing Jason wants to see are the two girls lost in the passion of their romance, again._

_After making sure the sounds are innocent sounding, and determining that he’s in the clear, Jason hurries past the door hoping not to be seen, when Trini’s words of concern bring him to a halt. He knows its wrong to eavesdrop on their conversation but as the leader, he feels he needs to ensure that everyone is okay._  

_“Talk to me Princess, please.” Trini intones quietly “you’ve been off all day, what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”_

_Jason sees Kim shrug slightly “Just a little bit of everything, I guess. School, dealing with my former friends, ranger duties. It’s just the stress of it all.” Kim leans in to kiss Trini on the lips softly “Don’t worry though, I’ll be fine.”_

_“I just wish I could something to take on some of your stress, I don’t like seeing you sad.” Trini pouts. At this Kim smiles slightly “It’s okay baby, really, short of taking over the world, I think I just have to deal with it, and I'm okay with that” Kim jokes and laughs At this point Jason turns away feeling even more guilty at listening to their private conversation. He’s almost out of the ship when he hears Trini laugh and reply, “I’d bring the world to it’s knees for you Princess, all you’d need to do is ask.” He smiles at their joking, glad they seem to be okay._  

* * *

 He was so sure it was joke, until it wasn’t. The worst part is by the time he realized it wasn’t, it was too late. The darkness that Zordon saw in their heart had taken over, the world was doomed.

“It was supposed to be different!” Jason screamed as he continuously punched the wall in his barracks, his red armor saving his hand from injury. The wall wasn’t as safe, crumbling under the force of the punch. “We were a team! A family! How?!” He was so busy screaming he didn’t hear the door open.

“Everything okay Scott?” Jason immediately stiffens at the sharp voice of Tomi Oliver, green ranger and right hand gal to Trini & Kim, she signals for him to follow her. He remembers how hard they all trained after defeating Rita, fearing another attack on Angel Grove by a rogue ranger armored in green. In a way they were right, except no one could expect that green armor to be led by ones in pink & yellow. 

“Of course, general. Just angry that there are still those who oppose our queens.” Jason answered as they walk feeling sick to his stomach. Tomi smiled at his response, “They will soon crumble. After all, they are ants compared to us.” 

“Too true, general,” the raspy voice of the Yellow Ranger, Trini Gomez speaks as both queens rise from their thrones, “Kimmy & I were just discussing this very issue.” 

“We must end this soon, I grow tired of their incessant hope.” Kim sneers as she walks to the balcony overseeing the quarry. After disposing of Zordon & Alpha, the two took the zeo crystal and moved it to the ship before making it their base of operations. With their victory all but secured, Kim had the castle built for Trini, her queen & conquerer.

“Tomi, Jason,” Trini speaks, her voice taking a hard edge as she gives the orders, “We end this tonight, go wake Zach.” 

Jason’s heart sinks as Tomi nods and gleefully runs off to wake her boyfriend up for what is shaping to be humanity’s demise. His helmet materializes, so no one can see the tears gathered in his eyes as again he wonders how it all came to this. He curses Kim for her ruthlessness, he curses Trini for loving Kim despite that. He even curses Billy, Zach’s mom, and Kim’s parents, surely if they were here things would be different. Most of all though, he curses his own weakness, he wishes he was strong enough to fight against them but he’s not. 

Kim smiles as she see’s Zach and Tomi return fully armored and ready to go. “Excellent, we are all here! Let us show these _ants_ exactly why they are not to trifle with a god.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story of the fall, told in a series of vignettes

They say grief can make even the lightest among us all turn pitch black. That statement was never more factual than when it came to Trinity Gomez & Kimberly Hart.

Kim, the bubbly former head cheerleader and Trini, the resident badass but secret softy, were among the lightest of the rangers. Their colors, pink and yellow, were only a testament to that. So it is with great skepticism in his heart that Jason Scott takes in Zordon’s words.

“Keep safe the light in your teams heart. I see a darkening of pink & yellow, you mustn’t let them fall, as I did green.”

He should’ve heeded those words.

* * *

Rita Repulsa started her quest for revenge on a Thursday.

It was a day just like any other, bright and sunny the rangers were completing another training session when Alpha alerted them to the chaos in downtown angel grove. “Let’s move team!” Jason yelled, and almost instantly the rangers were teleported to the battle.

Taking in their renewed foe, the rangers could quickly see that Rita was different this time. Whereas last time she was more playful with her enemies, this time she was all business and her attacks screamed as such. There was also the lack of her green armor.

“Where is my coin!” Rita screamed as she attacked. The rangers were dumbfounded, the green power coin was apparently gone?! That means there would soon be 6 of them. Without her coin and sensing her defeat Rita retreats.

* * *

Tomi Oliver shows up to Angel Grove high on a Wednesday, a blaze of green and white.

Trini is the first to meet Tomi and a connection is born almost immediately. As the weeks go by, nights with just Trini and Zach start to include Tomi. Girls night suddenly becomes a real thing, not just an excuse for Trini and Kim to get lost in their own little world, Tomi becomes by all accounts the missing link in their group. Jason doesn’t understand why that keeps him on edge.

Since Rita’s return, and the knowledge of a missing green coin. the rangers have been searching and training for a fight they hope they’d never have to have. After weeks of searching, Jason realizes why he’s been perpetually on edge, as the sight of Tomi Oliver armored in green, finally knocks him fully off.

Rita must’ve sensed that the coin chose another, because the next time they face off she doesn’t seem surprised at the addition to their team. Her reaction, an almost calculating look, worries Jason. Is this her revenge? To take the rangers down from the inside out? She retreats quickly.

With that fear firmly in mind, Jason pushes them all to train faster, harder, better. He’s preparing for a fight against a rogue ranger in green, while hoping it never comes.

* * *

Ted & Maddy Hart are the first dominos to fall in Rita’s revenge plot. She intends to tear the rangers apart from the inside out, but not in the way Jason thinks. When Kim returns home from a date with Trini, she is greeted with the sight of Rita smirking over her parents bodies, and something splinters.

On the outside, Kim seems to be the prototypical grieving daughter.

But the rangers can see the difference in their training and fights, her attacks are sharper, deadlier. Kim is out for revenge.

* * *

The second domino to fall is Billy Cranston. Rita hasn’t forgotten the last time she targeted the blue ranger, and the fact that he didn’t die angers her. This time she will make it permanent, and solve her missing coin problem. 

Deciding to take a page on her visit to dear yellow the last time, Rita waits until the Blur ranger is alone in his bedroom to strike. Only this time she isn’t out to make a statement.

Leaving the boys house later with a shiny new coin, Rita awaits the soon to be broken rangers.

* * *

 The last domino falls seemingly by chance.

Zach’s Mom has been sick for a while, and even the most strongest of us all, gets weary of fighting, from there all it takes is the slightest push.

The doctors tell him that Zach’s Mom passes away in her sleep, seemingly unexpectedly. The rangers know who’s to blame and fresh off the heartache of losing her parents and Billy.

What was splintered finally breaks.

* * *

 For Trini, nothing matters now as much as being there for her girlfriend, knowing Tomi will be with Zach. Not knowing what else to do Trini just sits with her arms around Kim, hoping her presence is enough.

“I’m going to kill her” Trini mutters “I will snap her neck with my two hands.”

Kim shuffles closer at that, seeking comfort in Trini’s promise of vengeance. She knows she shouldn’t, that they should be better than that as rangers, but for some reason she can’t find it in herself to care.

All she can think about is how helpless she felt seeing her parents dead. How powerless she felt knowing Billy died needing them, and how useless she felt when Zach told them of his mother. She never wanted to feel that again, and she knows she has the power to do that.

The power rangers are supposed to embody the light that is in all of humanity, unfortunately it is always the brightest light’s that give way to the darkest shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see Jason is reluctantly serving Trini & Kim, another vignette will show why that is the case in the future. Next time, we witness the start of it all and what led Trini & Kim to go down this path.


End file.
